Surprise!
by LuxBunny
Summary: Devin and Kara have known each other for almost their entire lives. One day after Devin comes home from school, Kara has something to show him. Human x Anthro-Absol Lemon


Quick Note: I originally posted this on AGNPH two or three years ago, before the website fell apart or whatever. It's in the archives now. I'm going under a different author name now for various reasons. I'll start posting a long fanfic soon, so watch out for that if you like this story. It's doesn't follow these characters, but is better written. Leave reviews! Although I think my writing style has changed since writing this, feel free to leave criticism, compliments, or whatever else.

**Surprise!**

It was a warm fall day in September and school had just got out for the day. The bus had just dropped Devin off at his stop, leaving him about a fifteen minute walk to his house. He had his headphones in his ears and was blasting metal so loud that you could hear it several feet away. His appearance matched his music: five foot eleven, one-hundred sixty pounds, shoulder-length black hair, fair-skinned, and lightly muscled; he wore a Shadows Fall shirt, jeans that were nearly black, and a few chains that hung from his belt loop.

When he got home, he could hear the sound of music and Rock Band drums being banged on. After a few moments of shuffling through all the things in his pocket, Devin managed to find his key. He inserted it into the top lock, twisted, then the bottom, twisted again and opened the door. None other than Kara was sitting there playing Rock Band instead of going to school with him. "Arceus, I hate school," he moaned, "Why don't you come with me?"

"Because I don't like sitting in the dark corner of a room and being ignored all day," She managed to keep playing as she spoke, keeping her red eyes fixed on the High Definition television in front of her. "Besides, what would I get out of it? It's not like anyone would hire me." Everything she pointed out was true; for some reason people were still superstitious enough to believe that Absols caused disasters wherever they went.

"Kara." Devin said.

She kept on playing. "Yeah, what's up?" she responded nonchalantly.

"You're wearing one of my shirts again." She wore his shirts increasingly often and it was starting to bug him..Today, it was an In This Moment t-shirt, which was much bigger since she was about five foot two and maybe one-hundred ten pounds. She was also wearing a purple and black striped skirt.

The song finally ended and she had managed to hit 98% of the notes. "What's your point?"

"Uh, never mind," Devin just shook his head. "I'm going to go take a shower; I think the bus left some of its smell on me."

Kara was about to go back to play another song when she thought of something. "What would you think if I got my horn-blade pierced?" She had been thinking about how she would look with one, but wasn't really sure.

After imagining what the Absol would look like with a ring hanging from a small hole on her horn-blade, Devin quickly made up his mind. "Nah, I think you would look better without it." He continued his way up the stairs toward the shower.

When he had finished putting on his clothes, Devin stepped out of the bathroom, to be greeted by the pungent smell of weed. "Kara, where are you?" He called as he jogged down the stairs. She was right where she expected her, in the kitchen a joint in her mouth, a slice of pizza in her hand and an opened two-liter Mountain Dew on the counter.

"Hey…" She said simply.

Devin shook his head. "You're not supposed to smoke in the house. How many times have I said that?"

Kara responded with a giggle. "C'mon, I think if Mom and Dad actually cared they would've mentioned the smell." Even though she had been adopted by Devin's parents when they were just five years old, she called them 'Mom and Dad' 12 years later. "Besides, even if they did, they're not even around long enough to mention it." Kara was right again with at least second sentence; they only saw the two on the weekends occasionally.

Sighing, Devin gave up, knowing it was hopeless. "Well, at least you're not snorting Rare Candies anymore, I guess."

"There you go, Devin!" Kara sounded mock excited. "You just have to think on the positive side sometimes." She giggled again.

"Grab your food," he said. "We're going to watch Robot Chicken. I know you've always wanted to watch that blazed, but then you forgot." He began to walk towards the living room before Kara grabbed his attention.

"Actually, I want to show you something. It's in your room." She sounded a bit nervous and had just finished smoking her joint.

Devin looked at her confused. "What is it?" He wasn't really sure how she had managed to get something into his room while he was showering without him hearing since it was right by the bathroom.

Kara just giggled in response. "It's a surprise." Devin's eyes grew wide. "And don't; I promise it won't be a knife used by a cannibalistic necrophile that I found on the side of the road this time." Devin decided to just go along with it, since he figured nothing she showed him could be as bad as that.

After taking a few steps into his room, he didn't see anything. "I don't see anything, Kara."

More giggles came from Kara. "Just keep going a little bit further…"

Devin continued like she had said and was turning around to ask Kara a question when she jumped on him. They landed on the bed. "Kara, why did you-?" Kara cut off Devin's angry words with a kiss, sending the odd taste of weed into his mouth. He couldn't help but kiss back, and by the time they had finished, they were both out of breath. "Wha…?"

The Absol looked and off to the side, "Well, you see, I sort of really like you," she was scratching her neck, embarrassed. "And weed makes me sort of 'excited' and I just couldn't hold back anymore." She finished her sentence, stumbling out words all the way through.

"That sounds like something I would say." Devin said laughing. Kara looked slightly annoyed. "Uh, sorry. But I guess I'd be lying if I said I didn't really like you, too." He looked into the red eyes that were staring back into his gray ones.

Before anything else was said, Kara had Devin had embraced Kara and they kissing again, their tongues moving, probing around each other's mouths. As the two tongues began to wrestle, they began to feel the need of oxygen and were once again forced to separate.

Kara leaned back onto her knees and took off Devin's and her own shirts and tossed them to the side. She then proceeded to unclip her bra, holding it on her chest for a few seconds before also tossing it away, revealing two perky, 30 C breasts. She rubbed them a little, looking at Devin both sexily, and invitingly.

Taking the invitation, Devin brought his hands to Kara's breasts, playing with them softly and occasionally rubbing his thumbs on the nipples, which were for the most part covered by fur. She got on all fours, but after a few minutes got back on her knees, and took off her skirt, which was quickly followed by her panties, revealing her womanhood. The now naked anthro-Absol proceeded to strike a sexy pose and with an equally sexy voice asked, "What do you think?"

Devin looked her up and down before responding, "You're beautiful."

Kara smiled in response, but then got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Now it's your turn."

"Uh, right." The thought that he would have to take all his clothes off hadn't really registered until now. Kara was looking down at his waist, more specifically his crotch-area, where there was a slight bulge. He unbuttoned and then unzipped his jeans, and Kara helped take them off before practically ripping off his boxers. She rubbed his member slowly with one soft, silky, furry finger. As it began to grow in length, she added fingers, and started to lick it, still slowly. Kara looked into Devin's eyes before putting the head in her mouth, causing it to reach its full seven inches.

Not long after she had put Devin's member into her mouth, she took it out and smiled at him before quickly swinging her legs around so her pussy was right in his face. Devin knew exactly what Kara wanted from Devin, and he obliged, causing a deep moan to escape Kara's mouth at the sudden and pleasurable touch of the tongue moving along her clitoris.

Kara was nearly lost in the feeling before she remembered that Devin's shaft was right in front of her face. She took it into her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down at a steady pace; she could even taste small amounts of pre coming out of his shaft. Soon she was moving her tongue, swirling it along the thickness in mouth almost in time to Devin's tongue which was working on her lower regions. Her juices would occasionally leak out of her body and he would gladly lap them up.

A pressure was starting to build up in her as Devin's tongue probed deeper and deeper into her folds. "I think I'm close," she moaned after releasing his member from her mouth. She was now slowly stroking it. Eventually, it became too much and the Absol couldn't hold it back anymore, "Oh, Arceus!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, as she swung her head back in complete ecstasy from her orgasm. Her juices shot out of her and into Devin's mouth and onto his face. He licked up and swallowed as much of it as he could.

They lied there for a while in silence, except for Kara's blissful panting. "Do you think you could go again?" asked Devin cautiously.

The Absol lifted her head up to turn her head to her lover. "Definitely." She breathed lightly before picking herself up and setting herself up so her mound was directly over Devin's member.

They locked eyes. "Are you sure?" asked Devin. Kara smiled and nodded decisively. Devin responded with a smile and said, "Here we go."

Kara slowly lowered herself onto the shaft, and after about an inch after the head had gone inside her, she felt a resistance. The two once again locked eyes, and seeing the certainty in the Absol's red eyes, Devin thrust himself into Kara, eliciting a painful yet pleasured cry from her. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, keep going." Kara urged. Her lover complied and slowly moved himself into her until he had hilted himself, he began to inch his way out and then slowly back in, when Kara loosed a moan. Before long, she had become used the feeling of the girth inside of her and wanted more. "Faster." She moaned. Devin once again did as the Absol had commanded and gradually sped-up his easy pace to a more moderate one. The moans were coming more constantly now from Kara and Devin was joining her, pleasure taking over their bodies. "Harder," she moaned again. "Faster."

Devin flipped Kara so she was on her back and he was on his knees, where he began to thrust roughly and even faster before. The juices that were leaking from Kara as they had been making love was making it easier for him to slide in and out at the pace he was. Soon, Devin was starting to lose his composure and his thrusts began to grow wilder than before and was trying to go as long as he could. "I don't think I can hold it back anymore." He said in between pants.

Kara tilted her head back, eyes shut, almost lost in the feeling. "Me either." A few seconds later, she screamed in ecstasy as her second orgasm overtook body, causing her to suddenly spasm and splash onto Devin's legs and member. Devin quickly followed with his orgasm and came inside his love, his thrusts slowing down until he had completely reached a stop outside of her. Some of his cum was leaking out of Kara who was shivering and holding onto Devin with one arm. She leaned over and kissed him passionately for a moment before speaking, "I love you, Devin." She murmured into his ear.

"I love you, too."


End file.
